No Happy Ending in Sight
by lucy-erin
Summary: After an accident, Kurt reconsiders his life.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm only doing this because a friend inspired me to write something and this is what came to mind. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME. I'M A TERRIBLE PERSON.**

It wasn't unusual for Kurt Hummel to be alone. In fact, that's how he spent most of his time now. He would stay cooped up in his apartment, drawing outfits that would never get made, or just staring out the window, hoping to see that familiar car pull up. That's what he dreamed of, as well. That car. It was always on his mind when he slept.

Of course, now the car was a pile of nuts and bolts in a junkyard. There had been no fixing it after the accident. He had begging and pleaded with his dad to find a way, because if he didn't get to keep anything else in the world, that car was all he wanted.

Life didn't always go the way he wanted it to, however. More often than not, Kurt lost the more important things. His mom, his friends, and... Well, the most important thing in his world by far.

Sometimes, he would wake up in the morning and think he had felt Blaine's warm hand on his cheek. He would roll over, expecting the love of his life, his future husband, to be there.

Blaine never was.

The car accident also stayed in his dreams. It was hard to go to sleep some nights, knowing that he would have to relive that experience over and over again every single night. In the beginning, he didn't sleep at all. He stayed up for days, until exhaustion took him, and then he would repeat the cycle.

Eventually, everyone left. Rachel stopped calling, Mercedes stopped coming over; the only person left was his dad, but even his visits were few and far between. Kurt thought it might be easier on everyone if he had died that night as well. Maybe things wouldn't be so hard for them if he was gone.

They had all moved on though. As Kurt lay in his bed, thinking of all of these things and trying to fend off sleep, the tears came again. This was a nightly ritual.

_"Kurt, will you just listen to me!" _

He sobbed into his pillow, hearing the voice almost perfectly, but still never quite right.

_"What's there to talk about Blaine? I saw what you were doing!" _

Kurt had snapped at him. He had jumped to conclusions and snapped at him. Maybe if he had kept calm, things would have been different and he wouldn't feel the way he did now. Blaine would be in bed next to him, instead of in the ground.

_The smell of burning rubber invaded Kurt's nostrils, making him gag as he sat up. He wasn't sure how he ended up on the ground, but he knew something was burning nearby, because there was a lot of smoke. _

_A choked scream made him scramble to his hands and knees, knowing that it was Blaine, without really knowing it. He couldn't see anything around him, making it hard to find the curly haired man. _

_When Kurt's hand found a wet piece of clothing though, he sighed in relief. There was another cough, right next to him, and he nearly wept, beyond happy to have found Blaine. _

_"Come on, we've got to get out of this smoke." Kurt said, making his throat burn as he inhaled smoke. Blaine, who was moving extremely slow, followed Kurt's lead. The farther east they moved, the more Kurt could see. When he looked at Blaine through the less dense haze, he nearly screamed._

_Blaine collapsed right there, coughing up blood this time. Kurt kneeled next to him, tears running down his face as he inspected the metal protruding from his chest, right above his heart. _

_"Kurt," he choked out, making the blue eyed boy's heart clench. His voice was so pained and broken; it made Kurt sob. "I love you..." he whispered. _

_"No, Blaine, stop that. I know what you're doing." Kurt said, running his fingers through Blaine's mop of hair, trying to comfort him and wipe the tortured expression off of his face. _

_"Just-just say that you... love me too." Blaine requested, his eyes fluttering shut slowly. _

_"I love you, Blaine." Kurt said, but he knew Blaine couldn't hear him anymore. He knew it was over. He could feel it inside of him; something was broken, missing, and he just knew. _

_Kurt fainted and didn't wake up for a long time._

Every day was a struggle, looking for a reason to go on in a world where Blaine wasn't. Every day he had to fight to stay alive, instead of giving up. Right at that moment, reliving the past so vividly, Kurt had to ask himself why he bothered. What was the purpose anymore?

He got out of bed slowly, making his way to the medicine cabinet and grabbing as many bottles as he could in two hands.

Sitting on the bed, all of the containers around him, he dumped the contents into a neat little pile in front of him. He stared at it for a long time, wondering if he had the strength to do it. He didn't have the strength to do much of anything else these days, but this seemed like a good option.

He picked up a small blue pill, grabbing the glass of water off of his nightstand. "I'll see you soon, Blaine."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Alright, so I couldn't leave it like that. I physically could not. Aren't you all very luck? Here we go again. **

When Kurt opened his eyes, all he saw was white. White walls, white sheets, white everything. It was also freezing, even though he had dozens of blankets on top of him. He tried to raise his hand, but it was attached to a cord. Examining this, he realized he had an IV in.

He considered all of this briefly and when it finally hit him, the tears started.

He woke up. He had actually woken up and he was in a hospital bed. Someone had found him and got him to the hospital before... Before...

His mind backtracked quickly, back to just one specific thought; someone had found him. There was only one real option, because no one else cared enough to come and see him anymore. He felt sick as he thought about his dad walking into his apartment and finding him like that.

Good Lord, what kind of son was he? Why would he do this kind of thing to his father? What horrible person does this to the one person they can always count on, who raised them and loved them and did absolutely nothing to deserve this?

The door squeaked open and Kurt jumped, looking at it with what he was sure was a wide-eyed look of shock. It may have even been terror. He wasn't too sure anymore.

"Kurt?" Burt Hummel croaked out, seeing his son awake for the first time in a few days. He had been scared, because the doctors had already started discussing that he may never wake up. They had spoken of letting him go if it took too long, but Burt had stayed firm in his belief that Kurt was going to be just fine.

There he was, his bright blue eyes open and trained on his dad. When they welled up with tears, Burt rushed to his side.

Kurt grabbed his hand, the tears falling fast. "I'm so sorry, Dad. I'm so sorry." he whispered over and over again as Burt wrapped his arms around him, pulling him into his side and just holding him.

What else could Burt do? He knew what it was like to lose the love of your life. He had been through it, but he was no expert on dealing with it. Not for one second did he pretend to know exactly how Kurt felt either, because Kurt and Blaine... What they had had been special and different, and Burt didn't know how to help his son move past that.

"It's okay. You're okay. We're okay." he whispered, brushing the hair out of Kurt's eyes and holding him. It was easy this way. Holding Kurt, whispering these simple things; it made it easier to accept that his son had tried to kill himself.

"I need help, Dad..." Kurt whispered, more tears falling.

Burt nodded. "I know," he whispered, because there was nothing else to say. "We're going to be okay." he promised once more. It was the only belief he had left to hold onto.


End file.
